


in a shower of

by thisissirius



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Hair Washing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jonny washes patrick's hair; patrick doesn't hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a shower of

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely unbeta-d and pointless. it's 3am on us election day and i'm crying about my life right now
> 
> this is because of novembersmith and alex who are both at fault for not stopping me tbh. so sorry.

They’re grinning and kissing as they walk backwards into the bathroom, Patrick smirking against Jonny’s mouth as he’s shoved none-too-gently against the wall. He has to push up on the balls of his feet a little so that he can get his hand gripping short strands of Jonny’s hair in as tough a grip as he can manage. Jonny’s got his own hands all over Pat, rubbing up and down his spine. His fingers tease the hairs at the nape of Patrick’s neck, pulling and tugging Patrick into the positions he needs, holding his head a little as he kisses up Pat’s neck. Pat whimpers and swallows, holding still when Jonny’s teeth graze the tendons of his neck because he knows better. It’s what Jonny wants, what he asks for without ever explicitly asking for and Patrick bitches, moans and whines but acquiesces because it’s Jonny. 

“Come on,” Pat groans as Jonny reaches over his shoulder to turn the shower on. He runs the water as hot as he wants it and Pat’s just gonna have to deal. He hisses but goes pliant and easy in Jonny’s hand as they walk into the shower, water running down Patrick’s head and back, heat just the wrong side of comfortable. 

“Take it,” Jonny says in Pat’s ear, teeth grazing the skin of his earlobe. Pat fights the shiver because he’s damned if he’s going to let Jonny know just how much he’s affected but this is _Jonny_ and they’ve spent months, years even, figuring out the push and pull of their relationship. Jonny knows in the way Pat shudders a little, grits his teeth as he bites kisses into Jonny’s mouth. Patrick will take it because he’s Patrick fucking Kane and he’s _Jonny’s_.

He swallows down the urge to whimper as Jonny grips Pat’s curls in his fingers, massaging Pat’s head a little as he whimpers low in Pat’s ear, "I’m just gonna wash your hair, Pat, but you're gonna want it.”

It’s fucking stupid because Patrick washes his own hair, okay, and it has never ever been sexual for him. He doesn’t whack one out just because he squirts something vaguely strawberry smelling onto his head. “Rock my fucking world, Tazer,” Pat says facetiously, making sure to smirk in the way he _knows_ pisses Jonny off. 

Instead of rising to the bait, Jonny just keeps staring at Patrick intently, fingers sliding against his scalp and massaging at completely irregular intervals. Pat swallows thickly and finds himself pushing up against Jonny’s hand, a whine catching low in his throat. His fingers are slipping against the wetness of Jonny’s hips but he leans in for a kiss. His cock starts to fill, getting hard just from Jonny’s fingers and it would be embarrassing if Pat wasn’t so into it.

Jonny smirks against Pat’s mouth, grabbing the shampoo and nuzzling his nose against the side of Pat’s face. 

Pat just clings to Jon, sliding his body closer. One of Jonny’s hands curls around Pat’s throat, the pad of his thumb lining up with the side of Pat’s jaw. “You want it, Pat?”

Pat’s breath hitches against Jonny’s hand and his hips jerk forward a little, trying to find any friction.

Jonny kisses in a way that’s all-consuming and intense and everything so perfectly _him_ that Pat swallows again. Jonny pulls away a little to squirt the shampoo into his hands, pressing his nose against Pat’s temple as he does so. It’s startlingly intimate and Pat feels a shiver run down his spine. They don’t indulge in moments like this often, neither of them really into the easy affection most other couples revel in. 

Pat just stares up at Jonny, angling his head forward enough that he can press his face into Jonny’s shoulder. The more Jonny massages the shampoo into his hair, the more Pat whines and whimpers, hips jerking unconsciously. Jonny slides his thigh between Pat’s legs to give him something to rut against, blessed friction that he’s aching for. He tips Pat’s head back, letting the water rinse out the shampoo twisted in the blonde curls. He keeps massaging long past the need and the more he does, the more Pat whines and thrusts against Jonny’s knee. 

“Jonny,” and Pat’s voice is fucking wrecked. He can see himself in the mirror over Jonny’s left shoulder and he turns away from his reflection, burying his face in Jonny’s neck and hitching his hips over and over, fingers scrabbling against Jonny’s back. 

Jonny’s hands drop from his head and Pat whimpers, “No, Jonny, keep - keep,” and chokes off with a groan. It works; Jonny drags his knuckles against Patrick's cheek and then tangles his hands back in Pat's hair, massaging the pads of his fingers over Pat’s scalp. 

Pat swallows, his thrust becoming faster and less co-ordinated as Jonny mouths at his jaw, not even kissing anymore. Pat feels the scrape of teeth and press of lips and feels like he’s shaking apart from the inside. He craves the way Jonny makes him feel, the way Jonny holds him together when he feels like he’s going to shake apart. The way Jonny pushes back just as hard when Pat fights him and the way they fit like they were made to be a pair. Pat shoves at Jonny’s face with his nose, movements too uncoordinated to be truly effective and Jonny huffs out a laugh as he presses his lips to Pat’s. Pat shoves away the intensity with sloppy and wet kisses against Jonny’s lips and neck. 

Jonny’s smirking as he pulls away, kissing Pat’s temple. “You gonna come from this, Pat?”

He reaches down between them, palming Pat's stomach and sliding his fingers around Pat's dick. Pat stills, making soft little, “ah, ah, ah” noises against Jonny’s neck as he comes like it’s a surprise. Jonny holds him through it, one hand on his neck and the other still in his hair. He strokes his thumb down Pat’s throat. “You okay, Kaner?”

Pat whimpers. Jonny just keeps stroking Pat’s throat for a while, pressing down gently when Pat tries to swallow, tries to get his thoughts back into some sort of order. Jonny cleans him up as he continues to run his thumb down the tendons of Pat’s neck, shutting off the water and backing them out of the shower. He grabs a towel off of the heating rack and tugs it around Pat, Jonny just holding him as he shakes apart against him. 

“Kaner,” Jonny says, and it’s the pull of his voice that makes Pat blink at him slowly. “You gotta say something.”

Pat nods slowly, like he’s moving through mud. He closes his eyes and sags against Jonny’s hold. “You’re an asshole,” he says, words slurred.

Jonny smiles gently, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle and it’s still a surprise, still something inherently _Kaner’s_ and Pat’s never letting anyone see this. It’s his and he’ll be damned if he lets anyone else have this side of Jonny. He shoves his chin against Jonny’s shoulder and Jonny tugs him out into the bedroom, drying him off as they move. He rubs the towel quickly over Pat’s body, spending more time rubbing the towel through his hair than is warranted. Pat just sighs into the content, the noises in the back of his throat totally not purring no matter what Jonny might say later.

Jonny presses Pat down into the bad after, sliding in next to him and gathering Pat up in his arms. 

Pat pretends to hate it, shoving weakly at Jonny’s arms and body but he's already curving into the places where he fits against Jonny. “I hate you.”

Which is a lie and they both know it; Jonny slings an arm over Pat’s hips, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. They don’t say anything for a long time and Pat feels himself drift into that space between dozing and full sleep when he stiffens a little under Jonny’s hands because he has to say, “I lo- well. I, you know,” slurring gently but needing Jonny to know that. Just in case he believes Pat really hates him or whatever.

Jonny just keeps stroking a hand through Pat’s soft and newly-washed hair. “Yeah, Pat,” he breathes, and Pat can hear the smile in his voice, _fuck_. “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm totally gunna regret this in the morning.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] In a shower of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681185) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
